Twilight's Destiny
by LexiBaby
Summary: Twilight...things aren't what they use to be and a new chicka's on the scene to stop the trouble. She's one odd chick. Two people, one body? What the heck's going on? Eventually RoxasxOC Check it out to find out why!
1. Prelude and Chapter 1

_Twilight's Destiny- Prelude_

_**BOOM!**_

Lightning flashed across the sky and seconds afterward thunder sounded. It was a dark and dreary day in CrossRoads, a small town nestled on the edge of the realm of Twilight. It always rain. It was always dark. CrossRoads had only a few houses, one store, and a small orphanage. Everyone hated it there. The dark dreary days. The longer, darker nights. Everything about the small town, except one girl. She loved it all. The dark, eeriness of the place. The depressing over tone it had. Just everything. There was another crash of thunder as the young girl, who was in the orphanage, looked up from her notebook, which she had been writing in. She glanced around for a moment, then just as she was about to return to her notebook, there was another clap of thunder and the power to the orphanage went out, everything diving into complete darkness. Young children began to scream and cry, but this girl who was only 7 years old, sat quietly, waiting for someone to appear with a lamp. As she sat and waited everything began to get colder and seemed to be getting darker and darker. The young girl reasoned with herself.

"It's natural for it to get colder, the power's off and I'm sure it isn't getting darker. It can't become darker than pitch blackness. I'm sure of it..."

There was a small quiver in her voice, as if she wasn't sure of her words.

'_Heh. You'd think that, wouldn't you…_'

"Wah?"

The girl gasped, looking around desperately, even though she knew she would see nothing. Calming down, she sighed, hoping that someone would enter into the room with a lamp, but they never did. Finally, worried enough to take action, the girl slipped out of her small chair and began creeping to the door, well, what she thought was the door. She knew she was heading in the general direction of the door, but wasn't sure she was heading straight for it. Reaching the other side of the room, she began to feel for the door nob, searching quickly, but quietly, afraid something horrible had happened. She finally grasped the nob of the door and gently turned it, opening it slowly. Walking out of the room, she tip-toed toward the stairs and upon finding the railing, began making her way down as carefully as she could, so she would not trip and fall down the stairs which would certainly make a large racket. It took her a few minutes to reach the landing, but upon doing so she quickly ran to the door, as softly as she could. When she opened the door to peer outside, she gaped open-mouthed outside. A large ball of utter blackness was in the sky, lightning flash inside it. Also, these little creature's with yellow eyes were running around. She almost scream but with all her remaining will power kept her mouth shut. It was to late though. One of those scary creature's she had seen saw _her_. That's when she screamed. She ran back toward the stairs, but tripped, falling to the ground. She looked back just in time to see the little monster lunge at her, but then there was a bright flash, unlike anything she had ever seen in her short life. Her mouth slowly fell open as the monster disappeared and she gazed at a large key stuck in the ground. It had a silver blade that emitted a soft glow and a soft gold handle and chain. The handle shaped in a heart and on the chain it had an even smaller heart the was a sort of silver-blue color and also had a faint glow to it. She slowly got up and walk to the key, apprehensive.

'_Go on. Take it!_'

She gulped then touched it gently and it suddenly disappear. She screamed once again and jumped backwards, swinging her hands. As suddenly as it had disappeared, it reappeared in her swing right hand. Being heavy, it fell to the ground even though she grasped it tightly. She wasn't expecting to hold something heavy. She hefted it up and gazed at it, assuming she was meant to have it since it appear in her hand. Nodding slowing she walked outside. She glanced around and saw that almost everything had disappeared. The small homes, the only store, and now the orphanage was being sucked up into the big, black ball of doom, as she though it was, seeing everything was disappearing. She took a breath, bracing herself, knowing she was next. She looked around at all the little, yellow-eyed creatures surrounding her.

'_Fight._'

She sighed."Well, if I'm going to die hear because of t-that big, black ball thingie-ma-gig, I'm not going down without a fight! I mean, that's what all the heroes say and what-not, so I might as well give it a try..."She gulped and ran toward the yellow-eyed creatures, swinging a large key much to big for her dainty size, actually destroying some of the creatures. Gaining confidence she began swing even more fiercely. Only a few minutes later the young girl had only a little bit of land left and all the creatures disappeared. She gulped, looking up, thinking: _Well, I made it to the end...I lived my short life. I guess that was all I was meant to live..._ Slowly she was being lifted up into the air, then suddenly sucked up into the black ball grasping the key for dear life, not wanting to let go of the most precious thing she had ever gotten in her life, though she had only had it for mere minutes...

_Twilight's Destiny: Chapter OneThe Flight From Traverse_

A girl stood in front of Cid's old Gummi Shop. She had long, silver-blond hair that shimmered softly and had sapphire blue eyes which shown usually bright. She was dainty and was only around 4'9" in height. She wore a black jump suit, unzipped in the front and underneath her black tube-top could be seen. The old wooden shop had been redecorated, now with all sorts of lights and a sign the read- _The Gummi Girl's Shop_. She girl stood a moment longer before she popped on head phones and jumped onto the counter of her Gummi Shop and began to dance in a hyper sort of fashion. The people of Traverse Town were use to her doing this, she had become part of everyday life and every time she was gone it felt like something was missing. The people often came to just chat with her and to listen to all the things she had to say, or they would just come to listen to a poem she had written. As she was dancing enthusiastically an older man walked toward the shop. The girl, oblivious to all that was around her, continued to dance. The man, who had blond hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, heaved a great sigh as he looked at her, though he wasn't surprised. She was usually doing something odd when he came to see her any more. It was like she had a gift. He walked over to the shop, looking up at the girl.

"This **can't** be the same Destiny that came from CrossRoads 9 years ago."

Destiny paused, looking down at the man."Well, 'ello, Ciddie! And I'm pretty sure that I'm still me! At least...I was the last time I checked!"

She giggled as she jumped down from the counter. A visit from Cid was an unexpected surprise. She was glad he had come, but it usually meant that she was going to go some where and do something important...That made her a bit apprehensive.

"Don't call me 'Ciddie'! I've must have told you a 1000 times already and yet you continue to call me that!"

He scowled a bit, puffing on his cigarette.

"Fine, fine. Don't get all tied up in a not, _Old Man_."

-Flash back-

Destiny moaned softly, uncurling herself from a tight little ball. Slowly she sat up, glancing around. She was in a brightly decorated room, with many different shades of colors. She blinked wondering where she was and how she got there. She wondered about the strange voice that she had heard.

'_So your awake!_'

She gasped, staring at a girl, long black hair hiding her face. She looked to be as young as Destiny, but her voice sounded much older.

'_I guess your wondering about what happened, huh?_'

Destiny nodded.

'_Well. I can explain it all too you! It just may be a lot to take in. So I'll start off slowly. My name…_'

The girl paused.

'_It wouldn't be wise for you to know my really name…just call me--_'

She blinked.

'_Nevermind. Someone's coming. I gotta book it!_'

Destiny blinked as the girl ran out on too the balcony. Destiny ran after her and gasped when she didn't find her.

"Well. It's good to see you up and around."

Destiny whorled around to stare at a blond man.

"My name's Cid!"

Destiny took a deep breath.

"I'm…Destiny."

"Well. Destiny, it's nice to meet you. Why don't you come with me now. I'll introduce you to a few people. We'll all help you get adjusted…"

_Adjusted? _She blinked, then remember. Her town "home town", all gone.

"I see…okay, Ciddie."

"Good…and don't call me that."

"Would you prefer something else? Like…Old Man?"

"No…"

-End Flash Back-

"So. What brings you to my humble shop, anywhos."

Destiny questioned Cid, peering at him intently, trying not to be a total goof since this _was_ probably serious business that had brought him back to Traverse Town.

Cid growled.

"Don't call me 'old man' either, Desi. Now to why I've come. I need you to come with me. We have a...Problem of sorts. A BIG problem."

Destiny gazed at him, now quite serious. She didn't like big problems. She always had to do something important when it came to big problems and she always would rather leave it to someone better qualified than herself.

"Big problem? But why do you need me? Can't you get what's his face to do it? Uh...Sora! Yea, that's his name! Why me?"

"Why you, Why you..."

Cid sighed. She always asked why her. He knew that she didn't like doing all the things that was asked of her, but she was the one that they could always get. Usually, it was a matter of convenience, but this time, it was a matter of skill, ability, and of, well, who she was descended from, though Cid himself didn't know that fact.

"Destiny...Destiny...Des...We need you because, you see, the Destiny Islands have been _cut off_. No communication, no anything. Sora, Riku, and Kairi are in trouble and they don't even know it. It's all apart of _his_ plan..."

Destiny gaped for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She glanced to the ground, then back to Cid.

"Who's..._Him_?"

Cid glanced around.

"I can't tell you now, Desi, but you've got to come back to Radiant Garden with me. King Mickey will explain it to you."

Destiny tilted her head, peering at Cid.

"Mickey? **King** Mickey? King of Disney Castle Mickey?"

Cid nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes! Now are you coming or not??"

He was getting a bit impatient with Destiny. She nodded quickly.

"Of course. If King Mickey is gonna explain it to me, it must be important!"

Cid sighed, relieved.

"Well, hurry up and get your things and we'll get going!"

Desi ran to her small house in the Second District. She grabbed her small bag and began throwing this and that into it, along with a few changes of clothes. She quickly tied a black piece of clothe around her head and ran to Cid's Gummi ship, where she knew Cid would immediately go too after speaking to her. As soon as she hopped on board, the Gummi ship closed it's doors and began a count-down to take off. She hurriedly buckled herself into a seat and no more than 5 seconds later to ship took off. Obviously, Cid was in a major hurry, which made Destiny wonder, what was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

_Twilight's Destiny: Chapter Two_

_Remembrance of Times Past_

"Ring around the rosies; pocket's full of posies; ashes, ashes, we all fall down!"

Destiny was staring out of the Gummi ship's window. Cid, in his hurry to reach Radiant Garden, stalled his ship and didn't know what had happened to make it do so. Things were going slow because Cid never let Desi help work on his ship. So she was sitting there, quite bored. She had been singing, rather loudly, _Ring Around The Rosies_ going on 15 minutes. Suddenly, there was a yell from the engine room.

"Damn it, Destiny! Would you quit singing!?"

Destiny scowled unhappily and began singing even louder, to annoy Cid. He had to yell a few more times before she would finally stop singing. Once again, Destiny was left to her own devices. She looked out of the glass window, her faint reflection gazing intently back at her. She peered at herself, scrutinizing herself rather closely. She began slowly muttering under her breath.

"I'm rather small, aren't I? Dainty, even. I'm awfully pale skinned, too. And I'm really short...I have long silver-blond hair and layered bangs. My hair shimmers some-what, too. My eyes are sapphire blue and are rather bright. My nose is small. No freckles or marks like freckles. I also tend to wear a lot of black...Man...I can't be normal."

Desi sighed, shaking her head. She continued to stare at her reflection as her mind began to wonder. She was thinking about her past…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Destiny giggled softly, swinging her legs back and forth. She decided she like Traverse Town. It was dark, but had pretty starlight. Neon signs and flashing lights. Like a city, but a town. And she loved her new friends. Especially--

"DESI-CHAAAAAAAAN!!"

Yuffie squealed delightedly, charging into Desi's room with little concern to how she would reacted.

"Yes, Yuff-chan?"

Destiny blinked curiously. Yuffie was such a spazz.

"Well, okay, so, I was talking to Squall, right? Right? Well, he said he saw this really super awesome thing poking out of the ground, but he couldn't get it out!! It's was all key looking and was shiny and glittered and shimmered and there was this heart chain attached. So I was gonna check it out but this weird mouse dude said I couldn't go and see!! Stupid Squall went and told Cid! MADE ME SO FLIPPING MAAAAAAD!"

Yuffie stomped up and down angrily.

"So I was wondering if you would come with me. Maybe help me sink in or charm the mouse with your cute personality and silky hair."

"Um…"

Destiny paused, thinking carefully. She knew what Yuffie had described had to be. That key sword she had gotten. She had wondered where it went. Now she had a chance to get it. She needed to take it, but Yuffie couldn't know why she was really going…

"Okay. I'll go. I was getting bored anyway. Let's get rolling, Yuff-chan."

"WOO, WOO!"

Yuffie grabbed Desi's hand and pulled her out her bedroom door. Dragging her down the hallway, Yuffie pulled her into the street. She let go of Destiny's hand.

"C'mon, we gotta head to our training area. That's where it is!!"

"Right!"

Together, the two of them ran towards the Second District, pushing the wooden doors blocking there way open. Yuffie hopped over the fountain while Destiny to a route down the stairs, both arriving at the door the alleyway around the same time.

"Okay. We gotta be quiet Destiny. We'll probably have to sneak in."

"Okay."

Slowly, the pushed the door open and tip-toed through the passage leading to the alleyway. At the end of the passage, they cracked the door open.

"Cid."

Destiny blinked, hearing a small, squeaky voice.

"I'm positive that's a Keyblade, no doubt about!"

"Really…?"

"Yup…shucks, I wonder how it got here. It wasn't here before."

"I know."

Destiny sighed softly, then almost screamed, hearing and giggling not belonging to Yuffie.

'_Wow. What a pickle. What to do, what to do…'_

'It's that girl…'

Destiny thought to herself.

'_Yup. 'tis I!'_

'YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS!?'

'_Yes. I can. Shall I introduce myself?'_

'Yeah. Please.'

'_You can call me Lexis. Or better, how about Lexi?'_

'Doesn't sound like you're telling me your real name…'

'_You find it out soon enough, but now…it's not a safe time.'_

'Okay…'

'_You can trust me, Destiny. I swear. And believe. I am not one who came jeopardize her honor so easily as to lie.'_

'Sound like your royalty or something…'

'_Hehe. How cute.'_

'What?'

'_Nothing, dearie. Now listen carefully. That Keyblade in the training area, you must retrieve it. It's rightfully yours, but you won't be able to get past Cid or the king. So--'_

'King?'

'_Yes, King Mickey. Now, listen. I'm going to take control of your body for a few minutes. Don't resist. It will only make it harder for the both of us. I'll get the keyblade for you.'_

'Okay…'

Destiny gasped as she slowly felt control over herself fade.

'_Remember! Don't resist!'_

Destiny relaxed and let Lexi take over herself. She felt herself being pulled away from her body. The next thing she knew, she was staring at herself, except for darker eyes and her hair was a shade darker.

Just then, Yuffie tripped a little and the door creaked.

"Who's there!?"

"_Cid. Damn it._"

"Destiny! You cursed!"

Yuffie whispered in a hushed voice, but Lexi didn't hear her. In a flash she was gone and Cid appeared at the door. Not waiting to see what would happen to Yuffie, Destiny flew after Lexi, getting the her just in time to see her pull the Keyblade out. Then, suddenly, the King was there, staring at Lexi.

"You're Destiny…right…?"

Lexi giggled.

"_You could say that._"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"DESTINY!!"

"Huh!?"

Destiny was brought back to reality by Cid's yell. She turned from the window and gazed at him.

"I've fixed the Gummi ship, so we can get under way again, Desi...What were you thinking about, anyways?"

"Oh...Just...About how my hair really does feel like silk!"


End file.
